


If Rain Is What You Want

by IllBeRightBack



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Theyre just talking, ayy apparently this is the first fic inn this ship tag, no sex stuff while hes underage, not underage but kind of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllBeRightBack/pseuds/IllBeRightBack
Summary: Jay confronts something that's been on his mind for a while.





	If Rain Is What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> ok.... soooooo this is really short and this has been in my drafts for a long ass time. and i liked this idea. also im drunk, so theres that. Jay is 17 at the time of the first chapter. im probably gonna add a couple chapters if yall want me to, idk, let me know? i have more written. Anyways, enjoy?

“But I thought… You…”

“I do, baby… I do… But you have to wait”

“Why?? God, I’m not a fucking kid anymore, I know what I want.”

“I know you’re not a kid… But I wouldn’t feel right about it. And I want you to take some time to think about this” Paul said, gently resting a hand on Jay’s shoulder.

“You think I haven’t thought about this? For years?”

“Then whats a couple more months until September?”

“But I want to now… You don’t understand, nobody else likes me, I hate feeling like such a fucking freak all the time, everyone at school hates me.”

“I do understand, but I need you to understand too… It wouldn’t be right for me to. The age of consent was made for a reason… I just wouldn’t feel right doing it now.”

Jay didn’t have any energy left to make his case. He just sulked and looked at the ground, and it broke Paul’s heart.

“I’m not saying no, I’m just asking you to wait… Be strong for me… And when your birthday comes, if you’re really, REALLY sure, then we can.”

Jay nodded slowly and hugged the other man.

“Just wait,” Paul whispered again, gently running a hand through Jay’s hair.


End file.
